Remplaz
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Aquel era un día nublado, perfecto para un entierro. Para eso mismo había venido Kenya desde Osaka y sin duda se sentía deprimido desde que recibió la noticia de la muerte de su primo y desde que vio por última vez su rostro. Kenya x Gakuto ONE SHOT


Nuevo one-shot de una de mis parejas crack favoritas / Es un **Kenya x Gakuto**, me agrada la pareja o.o Bueno, tambien hay Dirty Pair ¬¬ no puedo evitarlo, meto a esa pareja en todas partes XD

- Universo alterno! Las edades no son las mismas.

- Muerte de un personaje

- No revisé mis errores de tipeo, sorry u.u

Prince of tennis no es mío, duh! U¬¬

lo habría publicado antes, pero la página tenía un error y no me dejaba ¬3¬

* * *

><p>Remplaz<p>

Aquel era un día nublado, perfecto para un entierro. Para eso mismo había venido Kenya desde Osaka y sin duda se sentía deprimido desde que recibió la noticia de la muerte de su primo y desde que vio por última vez su rostro. Cosa que sucedió en el funeral de este. Nadie sabía cómo el destino pudo haber sido tan cruel, sacando tan repentinamente de la vida a una persona que había sido tan importante para él. Para él y para muchos más, Yuushi siempre había tenido esa manía de ser importante para muchas personas a la vez. Pero en realidad Yuushi nunca había querido morir, mucho menos en un accidente.

Era jueves, jueves por la mañana. La gente no hablaba mucho, ¿de qué iban a hablar? De Yuushi. Pero si él ya no los ia a escuchar. No valía la pena seguir halagándolo como lo habían hecho ya cuando estaba vivo. Kenya sabía lo alto que tenía el ego el peliazul, pero aquello nunca le hbaía molestado. Yuushi en sí tenía de qué jactarse, era bueno en todo, incluso como hijo, hermano, amigo y novio. Bueno, jamás lo había visto con una pareja muy fija, pero él no era infiel como a muchos les gustaba rumorear. Era amiguero y le gustaba coquetearle a las chicas, pero esa era otra historia.

Miró a lo largo de la ronda, observando quienes estaban asistiendo. Familiares y amigos de la infancia que los primos habían compartido, al igual que otros amigos y conocidos que Kenya no conocía. Todos esos debían de ser de ahí, de Tokyo. Había un pequeno grupo que parecía especialmente abatido. Algunos rataban de no mostrarse muy entristecidos, pero otros olvidaban en donde si quiera estaban. Una chica lloraba en el hombro de un chico más pequeño, pelicereza, el cual mantenía la mirada fija en el hueco, dentro del cual ahora yacía el cuerpo del difunto. ¿Qué relaciones debó tener su primo con ellos? De seguro la novia y el mejor amigo. Sí, eso debió ser.

* * *

><p>-¿Tú eres Kenya, cierto?<p>

Kenya alzó la mirada del pequeño plano que había conseguido de la ciudad en la que planeaba quedarse un corto tiempo. No tenía ganas de volver a casa, ni tampoco de estar con su familia. Solo quería perderse un poco. Con un mapa, claro.

-Así es –respondió el chico, observando al mismo pelicereza que había visto una hora atrás con la chica-. ¿Qué sucede?

Por un momento, el chico, quien debía tener la misma edad, no dijo nada. Solo miró al piso, hasta que por fin volvió a levantar la mirada. Y qué mirada. Era una que estaba indescisa, sin saber si decidirse por el dolor o el resentimiento, si tratar de seguir o el rendirse. Y Kenya entendió que ese chico no quería ser solo el mejor amigo de su primo. Lo analizó de pies a cabeza y pensó que tal vez pudo haber tenido oportunidad. Era del tipo de Yuushi, pequeño, seguro muy flexible, y probablemente de caracter un tanto difícil. Cosa que ahora no resaltaba mucho y es que cualquiera se deprime con la muerte de alguien como el Oshitari. Sin duda este dejaría huellas muy profundas...

-Ehm, bueno... –masculló el chico por fin-, no sé si quieras... no sé... ¿Salir a tomar algo?

Kenya frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Salir a tomar algo?, repitió mentalmente, un tanto extrañado ante la proposiciónde un completo extraño. Bueno, no tan completo, sabía por lo menos que había tenido una conexión hacia su primo, pero eso ya era todo.

Aún así, se le hacía tentadora la idea de conocer a ese chico.

-¿Por qué no? –respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y como si se conociesen ya años de años. El chico trató de sonreír.

-Bueno, ¿te parece ahora?

-Claro –murmuró Kenya y se puso de pie-. Pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Gakuto –se apresuró a contestar el pelicereza.

-Kenya.

Gakuto asintió, como si analizase las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado. Y luego lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló consigo hasta el café que se situaba al otro lado de la pista. Casi parecía un atentado premeditado, y Kenya sonrió para sí ante aquel pensamiento.

-Dime, ¿de dónde conocías a Yuushi? –dijo por fin el Oshitari y Gakuto lo miró con esos ojos azules que seguían dudando.

-Estábamos en el mismo colegio, mi hermano menor estaba con él en el mismo salón. Lo conocí por Kotaro.

-¿Kotaro? Tu hermano –dijo Kenya, sintiéndose como un policía que interrogaba a un sospechosos de asesino. Gakuto asintió.

Momento... ¿No estaban en la misma clase? ¿Entonces el chico no tenía la misma edad que él y Yuushi? ¿Era menor?

-Soy mayor –murmuró de pronto Gakuto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, los cuales había adivinado sin aparente dificultad-. Dos años.

Kenya sinceramente se sorprendió ante tal dato. El chico imposiblemente podría aparentar ser mayor que cualquiera de los primos Oshitari.

-¿Y qué relación...?

-Éramos amigos –le cortó el pelicereza-. Supongo.

-¿Supones? –cuestionó con una ceja en alto. Gakuto se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu crees que Yuushi le sería infiel a su novia? –preguntó, sonando extrañamente inocente y cambiando drásticamente el tema.

Kenya no entendió y negó convencido. Gakuto sonrió como si fuese un niño obstinado que afirma algo totalmente ilógico y é,l el adulto que trata de explicarle que eso no es así. ¿A caso no conocía del todo bien a su primo? Kenya dudó por un momento.

-¿Lo sería? –Gakuto asintió-. No, Yuushi no es así.

-Piensa lo que quieras –rió Gakuto y un estremecimiento recorrió al Oshitari al oír toda la amargura que se acumulaba en la voz del mayor.

¿A qué quería realmente llegar?

-Yo... –Gakuto dudó por un momento y bajó la mirada a su café. Una lágrima traicionera cayó dentro y automáticamente se formaron pequenos circultos en la bebida que se estaba enfriando. Kenya lo observó en silencio. ¿Cómo podía alguien no llorar al ver como entierran a un amigo, pero sí cuando ya todo pasó?

-Yo jamás creí que acabaría haciendo que le fuese infiel a mi mejor amiga.

Kenya abrió sosprendido los ojos. ¿Su mejor amiga? Aquella chica que lloraba a su lado. Había acertado, ella era la novia. Lo que jamás creyó posible, era que él fuese el mejor amigo de ella y a la vez el ¿amante? de su primo. ¿Entonces Yuushi...? Infiel. No, no podía ser, Yuushi era un romanticón total, no era posible que le hiciese eso a la chica, no...

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-No tiene por qué –musitó Gakuto perdido en sus pensamientos-. No tiene por qué...

Hipócrita.

-¿Y dices ser su mejor amigo? –siseó molesto Kenya. Dios, ¿y ahora por qué se molestaba? La chica no se enteró y aún debe de estar enamorada de su primo, el cual la engañaba con su mejor amigo, el cual no tiene intenciones de abrir la boca. Y Yuushi está muerto. Todo aquello... ¿le incumbía? No, no la verdad. Y aún así se sentía... ¿ofendido? ¿traicionado?

¿Celoso?

Kenya no lo sabía.

-Ella aún lo ama –murmuró Gakuto-. No voy a romperle esa ilusión, si es necesario me lo llevo a la tum...

-Hipócrita –le espetó molesto el Oshitari, sorprendiendo al pelicereza, quien volvió a alzar la mirada de su taza.

Y luego Gakuto hizo algo que confundió a Kenya. Sonrió.

-Sí, supongo...

Pero con eso no le bastaba a Kenya.

-¿Por qué?

No, ¿por qué ese chico le haría algo así a su mejor amiga?

-Todos tenemos derecho de alguna vez ser egoístas –respondió con calma Gakuto.

-¿Egoísta?

-Yo quería a Yuushi para mí –murmuró y su sonrisa desapareció-. Aunque fuese solo por noches.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kenya despertó al día siguiente, no recordaba muy bien en dónde se encontraba. Vio unas cortinas verde limón, una habitación sumamente desordenada y un cuerpo menudo a su lado. Inconscientemente, acarició el costado del chico que aún dormitaba inquieto. Debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Aún era de madrugada, pero la luz ya estaba llegando poco a poco. No se incorporó, solo se concentró a percibir el calor que emanaba Gakuto a su lado. Sus susurros llegaban a él y lo incomodaban.<p>

Ese idiota realmente amaba a su primo. Entonces, ¿qué hacía con él en la cama?

No quería ni recordar todas las cosas que le había hecho la noche anterior, pero aún así las imágenes y sensaciones volvieron a hacerse presentes en su mente. Había cosas de las que Kenya no podía ordenar bien en el tiempo, pero tampoco era de gran importancia. Pensó que, si no fuese por la culpa y el sentimiento de haber sido usado como remplaz, le habría encantado despertarlo e ir por otra ronda más.

Pero no, Kenya no encajaba en la huella que había dejado Yuushi. Él ni si quiera conocía a Gakuto, él ni si quiera vivía ahí. No sabía que hacía pensando en que podría haber tenido la oportunidad de sustituír a Yuushi ahí. No sabía por qué se seguía preocupando por el pequeño pelicereza que le hacía querer quedarse ahí.

* * *

><p>-¿Aló? Ah, mamá... Sí, soy yo. Sí, ¿qué tal? Ah, gracias. Sí, estaba pensando en salir en la tarde... Ajá. Bueno, gracias de nuevo... Sí, sí, lo haré... Adiós.<p>

Colgó luego de la tan extensa conversaciónq ue mantuvo con su madre y puso los ojos en blanco. Gakuto lo miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y luego sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Kenya asintió y terminó su vaso con leche, murmurando luego un "gracias". Debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde a clases. Ya había llegado tarde a la universidad antes y esta vez no se lo perdonarían ni aunque fuese su día.

-Te veo entonces en la tarde –se apresuró a decir antes de salir corriendo.

Gakuto, quien había dejado los estudios y ahora solo se mantenía con trabajos de medio tiempo, asintió.

-Claro, Yuu... Kenya –rió nervioso.

Kenya cerró la puerta tras su espalda y suspiró.

El nombre de Yuushi jamás se extinguiría tan fácilmente como Kenya hubiera deseado. A veces sucedía cuando el pelicereza se distraía y lo llamaba "Yuushi", o a veces aquel nombre se escapaba de su boca como un suspiro ocasionado por una caricia inesperada. Pero Kenya sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que solo debía ser paciente y esperar, porque algún día el fantasma del peliazul se iría y dejaría que Gakuto pueda amar a alguien más. Y cuando eso sucediese, Kenya deseaba con toda su alma que fuese él, el que tomase su lugar.

* * *

><p>Bien, al final se supone que están juntos pero Gakuto sigue amando a Yuushi -.-U Dios, los hombres de hoy en día... XD dejen review! . *pataleta*<p> 


End file.
